Foto
by Schonheitt
Summary: ONESHORT - Una foto hace que Snape se pregunte... ¿Por qué?


**DISCLAIMER** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Foto**

Sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al verla. La abolló y la tiró a una de las esquina de la habitación. Un dolor terrible le sacudió el cuerpo. Se puso pálido y las ganas de vomitar de angustia gritaban en su cabeza pero se resistió.

- Se fuerte- decía una vocecilla que le decía en su cabeza.

_Fuerte..._ Fuerza era lo que carecía y lo sabía. Se levantó y observó determinadamente cada cosa que lo rodeaba en esa vieja habitación de paredes descoloridas. La cama, los libros, las cosas... todo tendría un nuevo significado ahora... ya nada seria lo mismo...

Su vida terminaba ahí... o eso le parecia; al observar la foto, el significado de ella... _Lo que había en ella… _ya no tendría posibilidades de poder estar al lado suyo... aunque... no... Sus posibilidades eran una en un millón.

Le dolía ser tan ingenuo. Siempre lo fue y lo seguirá siendo. Ingenuo en el amor. No supo por que diablos pensó que ella lo elegiría a él, un bicho feo con cabello grasiento.

Intentó vaciar su cabeza, como le enseñaba su madre cuando era más joven al practicar Legeremancia y Oclumancia… Solo tenía que pensar, que nada había pasado. _Absolutamente nada._

_Diablos_ pensó. Le empezó a doler el estómago nuevamente y con mas fuerza… En ese momento no podía tener su mente en blanco; solo pensaba en esa maldita foto abollada. En ella, Lily. Odiaba sentirse tan débil.

- Mierda- dijo sin poder resistirse a tirarse en la cama de una vez por todas.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre el colchón como si no tuviera vida interior, como un muñeco de trapo triste porque su dueño quiere más a uno mejor que él.

_Mejor que él..._

Otro dolor de estómago lo golpéo de nuevo. Sacó a relucir unas lágrimas que estuvieron guardadas dentro de ese aspecto frió desde hace tiempo. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor... tal vez sacar toda su frustración hacia fuera lo ayudaría a desahogarse...

Sacó su varita y con un simple giro la habitación quedo cerrada sin que nadie pudiera entrar, ni oír su llanto ahogado. No quería que sintieran pena por él. Su orgullo se estaba yendo en pequeñas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos.

Cuando dejo de llorar se calmó un poco. La foto le seguía rondando su cabeza, pero no tan constante como antes. Lo que si sabia era como lo había debilitado adentro y la pésima imágen que daba para afuera. _De debilucho_ pensó.

Adentro se sentía el ser mas miserable del mundo, como si Dios después de sus suplicas no le hubiera concedido el deseo tan anhelado. Como un niño que espera ansioso a Papa Noel, pero nunca recibió el regalo que deseaba.

Afuera tenia un aspecto mucho peor. Estaba pálido y se notaban los caminos que habían recorrido sus lagrimas por sus mejillas. Parecía muerto y su mirada estaba perdida por la habitación.

_TocToc..._

Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta. Alguien tocaba pero no sabia quien diablos era. Tal vez si se quedaba quieto y callado la persona se iría.

Pero no contaba que esa persona era insistente. Ya harto que lo molestaran, se levantó y deshizo la protección en la puerta. Al abrirla con violencia para decirle al individuo que estaba afuera que se largara y no lo molestase, se encontró con unos ojos grises que conocía desde que ingreso a Hogwarts.

- ¿Porqué no abriste? – pregunto con un dejo de enojo el hombre de ojos grises.

- No quería que me molestaran... -

- Supongo que creíste que así se te pasaría la angustia – dijo el hombre entrando a la habitación y sentándose elegantemente sobre la cama.

- Lucius... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? – pregunto aun mirando el picaporte de la puerta.

- Narcisa me la dio... Así que Severus... ¿La sangre sucia se comprometió con Potter?- Miró al joven que aun estaba en la misma posición sin decir ninguna palabra. Parecía más afectado de lo de costumbre. _Y eso que sabía que esto iba a pasar_ suspiró el rubio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Severus rompiendo el silencio que el mismo había iniciado. Se voltéo haciendo ver al rubio su palidez de muerto.

- Aun no me respondiste... ¿La sangre sucia esta comprometida con Potter?-

- No la llames sangre sucia – gruño el moreno mirando con furia a Lucius. ¿Por qué tenia que estar en esos momentos de debilidad?...

- Como sea... ¿si o no?-

- Me parece que tu estas mejor enterado en el asunto... tú sabes... _él_ odia a los de la Orden y quiere eliminarlos a toda costa...-

Lucius suspiro. Lo que tenía que lidiar para cumplir su deber. Y para colmo no le pagaban. Dios...

- Si... Potter y Evans están comprometidos, se casan cuando terminen la escuela de aurores... Tienes tiempo suficiente para _hacer algo_ - dijo Lucius mirando al joven.

- ¿_Hacer algo_? – preguntó temblando Severus. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Lucius? A menos que _hacer algo_ era lo mismo por lo que había venido antes: convocarlo ante el Lord.

- Por supuesto. El "hacer algo" es a lo que vine... Severus, como tu ya lo has sabido en mis visitas anteriores, el Señor Tenebroso está buscando seguidores...-

- Yo no quiero unirme. Ya demasiados problemas tengo, lo único que me falta es que los aurores anden detrás de mi...-

- ¡Pero tus problemas se solucionaran! El Señor te dará todo lo que quieras, a cambio de tu lealtad...-

- Lucius, no creo...- dijo Severus acercándose a la ventana.

- Severus sos un excelente mago pero con un pequeño problema... no sabes que camino seguir... te aseguro que si vas por el camino que te estoy diciendo obtendrás gloria... te respetaran... ¿no es eso lo que querías en la escuela? Respeto... – dijo de la manera mas convincente Lucius acercándose al joven – Además... Evans te mirara con otros ojos... y quizás, seas una mejor opción que Potter... ¡Date cuenta! Si está contigo, nadie le podrá hacer daño-

- ¡Me considerarán un traidor por estar con ella!-

- Eso se puede solucionar de alguna manera…-

_Si, Lucius, sacarle los prejuicios de sangre a los Slytherins… y al Señor Oscuro… vamos, no nací ayer… _pensó con ironía Severus. _Aunque solucionaría otras cosas… hasta me podría marchar luego…_

Severus se giró encontrando con los ojos de Lucius. Los miró por unos momentos intentanto decifrar lo que realmente estuviera pensando el rubio Slytherin y murmuró:

- Tal vez sea la mejor opción... ¿no?-

- Si-

Lucius sonrió maliciosamente y dío la vuelta hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, giró su cabeza y miró a Severus.

- El viernes en mi casa, como a las 11. Ven un poco antes, Narcisa seguro querrá verte-

Severus asintió. Lucius lo miró por unos momentos y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Salío con un aire triunfante, por lo que pudo notar el Slytherin.

Cuando ya no oía los pasos del rubio por el pasillo, se derrumbó en una silla que había cerca. ¿En que diablos se había metido? Aunque, como decía Lucius, seria el fin de algunos de sus tantos problemas.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos para relajarse y al abrirlos miró donde estaba la foto. Sacó nuevamente la varita y apuntó y murmuró _Incendio _haciendo que las llamas consumieran la foto.

La foto donde aparecían una pelirroja de ojos verdes y un moreno con anteojos saludando alegremente. En unos de los dedos de la pelirroja había un anillo de compromiso.

Severus miró como la foto se reducía en cenizas. Se sintió feliz al ver a la foto consumida, como si quemarla fuera el fin de uno de sus problemas. Y el más grande, sin dudas.

**Nota de la Autora**

**Holas! bueno he reeditado este fic, porque sinceramente cuando lo volví a leer, no me termino convenciendo...**

**Supongo que creerán que Sev me quedo un poco OoC, pero lo he dejado así porque creo que en el fondo es así: un ser sensible dentro de una máscara de frialdad :), pero que no se anima a mostrarlo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D...**

**Heit Snape**

**_Los libros de Hagrid muerden; los mouses no, tampoco el teclado... dejen RR :)_**


End file.
